Sterling Silver
by BlueSparkPrime
Summary: Knockout feels something pulling on his spark. What is it? Slash and mpreg. Don't like Dont read/ DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! TRANSFORMERS BELONGS TO HASBRO!
1. A spark and Terminating

Knockout was in the Med-bay with a stack of data pads in his arms. He wasn't really thinking about anything or anyone until he felt a strong tug on his spark.

"What in the fraggin pit?!" he cursed. The data-pads dropped from his arms and he set a servo over his spark chamber. Breakdown looked into the med-bay.

"Something wrong KO?"

"Breakdown do you mind giving me a quick scan? I think there's something wrong with my spark."

"Sure." Breakdown walked in and grabbed one of the medical scanners sitting on Knockout's desk. Knockout stood still as Breakdown scanned him.

"Uh...KO?"

"What's wrong Breakdown?"

"You're carrying." Knockout's optics widened.

"As in a small spark?"

"Yeah." Breakdown held out the medical scanner to Knockout. He looked at the spark attached to his own.

"It's not normal either. The small spark has a higher spark rate than most and its color is silver instead of blue. Got any idea why it would be silver KO?" asked Breakdown.

"My carrier and sire were nobles and had silver and gold sparks. That's where she got it from."

"She?"

"Every noble femme in my family has a silver spark. This one is a femme as well since it has a silver spark."

"It's mine isn't it KO?"

"Yes Breakdown. You don't think I would overload with a Vehicon do you?" Breakdown smiled slightly.

"So do you want to keep it...her?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah!"

"We can't have a sparkling now Breakdown. We're at war. We have to terminate it."

"KO...No...We can't. She's just a small spark." Knockout felt another strong tug in at his spark. He winced.

"Stupid sparkling!" he whispered, which resulted in a very painful tug.

"I think you're scaring her Knockout. Calm down." Breakdown placed his servos on Knockout's shoulders.

"I can feel her pain. Please Knockout. Let's please keep her. I don't want to feel the pain of losing a sparkling." Breakdown's yellow optic pleaded.

"Please KO." There was several long minutes of silence and Breakdown was nervous.

"Fine Breakdown. We'll keep her." Breakdown smiled.

"Thanks KO." Knockout rolled his optics and felt another sharp tug on his spark.

"I'm taking everything out on you Breakdown!" hissed Knockout.

A few months later

Knockout perched a slim servo on his hip and looked at the silver Warlord.

"There's nothing wrong Lord Megatron. You're in great condition."

"Unlike yourself Knockout." He raised an optic ridge.

"I am perfectly fine Lord Megatron."

"Your rounded chassis tells me otherwise." Knockout looked down at his abdomen.

"Uh...Lord Megatron...I can explain..."

"Then explain."

"Breakdown and I...our protection programs slipped and he sparked me." Megatron rolled his optics.

"And you didn't terminate it?!"

"Breakdown wouldn't let me. He knows how to terminate a sparkling. I don't. That's the one thing they never taught me at the medical school."

"Then I'll make him do it."

"Uh...Lord Megatron...it's too late to terminate her now."

"Her?"

"She had a silver spark my lord. All the Femmes in my family have silver spark."

"Nobles."

"Yes my lord."

"Then snuff her spark after she's sparked. We can't have sparklings running around the Nemesis."

"Yes...Lord Megatron..."

* * *

** Should I continue or keep it like this? Please review if I should**


	2. Breakdown's Plan

Megatron left the med-bay and Knockout felt her start to freak out.

"Calm down little one." Knockout set his servo over his abdomen. Breakdown came into the med-bay a few minutes later.

"Hey KO. I need to ask you something."

"I need to tell you something Breakdown."

"All right. What is it?"

"Lord Megatron wants us to snuff her spark after she's sparked."

"He what!?"

"He wants us to offline her!" Knockout yelled. The sparkling kicked him suddenly in the back. He winced.

"I'm sorry little one. I didn't mean to startle you." Knockout sat down and sighed.

"I don't know how we could save her." There was a long uncomfortable silence between the two mechs.

"Unless...we bonded." Knockout looked up at the blue mech.

"We aren't ready for that Breakdo—."

"But if we could save her would you do it?"

"Well...yes..."

"She's our creation. She should be able to have a life instead of being sent to the Well right after she's sparked." Breakdown came closer to Knockout and held his servo the Knockout's abdomen. She kicked and seemed to greet Breakdown happily; unaware of the trouble she was in. Knockout sighed again.

"Do you actually think that if we were bonded Lord Megatron would let us keep her?"

"Yes. Sparklings still have bonds with both their creators after they're sparked. I read somewhere that if a sparkling is but offline it could offline the creators too." The red mech raised an optic ridge.

"Why did you learn so much on sparklings?" Breakdown stepped back and looked a little embarrassed.

"I had wanted to have them back then. I still do and she could be my only chance to have one." Knockout looked down and thought about it for a few minutes.

"Fine Breakdown. We'll do it."

"We can do it when you want to. It just has to be before you're 8 orbital cycles or if we overloaded it could hurt the sparkling or make you go into labor."

"What about tonight?"

"That's fine. Come to my quarters." Knockout let his engines purr and he pulled Breakdown closer to him and planted a kiss on Breakdown's lip plates. Breakdown kissed back and Knockout smiled.

"You're a pain in the aft," murmured Breakdown.

"Oh really?" Knockout smirked.

Later...

Knockout felt their sparkling kick repeatedly. She was hungry again. His chassis ached and was still hot to the touch from a heavy overload earlier. He moved Breakdown's arm from his abdomen and stood up. His quarters were just a little down the hall, so he could just get some energon goodies from there. He walked out of his bonded's quarters and walked down the hall.

Knockout entered his quarters and walked to his berth. The table beside his had a small drawer and he opened it and pulled out small canister. He grabbed a few and ate the small, sweet, energon treats. The sparkling once again kicked. An tired smiled crossed Knockout's face and he rested against his berth with his optics closed. The smell of various waxes hung in the air and he coughed a little. They were usually strong but that was probably just because of being sparked. Everything had been weirder when he was sparked.

"There you are." Knockout cracked his optic open and met Breakdown's optic.

"Good Morning."

"What did you get up for?"

"Sterling was hungry."

"Sterling?"

"My name for the sparkling." Breakdown groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" Knockout opened his optics fully and propped his servos up on his abdomen.

"You're already having cravings." Knockout laughed.

"No I'm not. I didn't have my nightly energon like I was supposed to."

* * *

**Hey Peeps. Ok next chapter of Sterling Silver. I spent all Afternoon working on this. I plan on putting up the Next chapter maybe later tonight or tommorow depending on how much I work on 'Life is a Bumpy Road' and the last part of my 'Shadow's Saga' series**


	3. Sterling's Birth

**A few months later**

Knockout sat at his desk with a data pad in his servos. Breakdown was running everywhere.

"What's your hurry Breakdown? It's not like she's coming at this exact second. We have a while."

"I know but I want things to be ready." Knockout rolled his optics and winced as another contraction hit. Breakdown came over and held Knockout's small servo. It soon pasted and Breakdown went back to getting everything ready.

**Several Hours Later**

Breakdown caught the tiny sparkling before she could hit the berth. Knockout gasped and he collapsed against the berth. The large blue and grey mech winced from the sparkling's cry. He cut the line on her chest connecting her to Knockout and wrapped her in a thermal blanket.

"Breakdown can I see her?" asked Knockout quietly. Breakdown knelt next to Knockout and showed him their sparkling.

"Our Sterling." Sterling looked like Knockout, but her frame was more feminine, and most of her armor was the shade of navy blue like Breakdown.

"I hope Lord Megatron doesn't know of her arrival yet."

"I do too KO." Sterling fussed and Knockout sat up and took her into his arms. He gently made small shushing noises and she calmed down.

"It's all right. I got you," cooed Knockout. Breakdown smiled. Sterling whined again.

"I think she may be hungry." Breakdown quickly prepared a low energon mix and put it in a bottle. Knockout took the bottle and she took it gratefully.

"Take it easy Sterling." Knockout pulled the bottle away slightly. She whined to have it back.

**Later**

"Lord Megatron?" The Silver warlord turned around.

"What is it Starscrem?" He squeaked a little.

"Knockout gave birth earlier this morning."

"Did he offline it like a told him to?"

"Well...no, my lord." Megatron growled.

"Why not?!"

"He wouldn't say." Megatron had fire in his optics and he marched down to the med-bay.


	4. Bonded to save Sterling

**the Med-Bay**

Sterling squealed for joy as she held one of Breakdown's fingers. Both of her creators smiled and she smiled too.

"Knockout! Breakdown!" yelled Megatron.

"Lord Megatron!" they both said. Breakdown stood in front of Knockout as the tyrant walked in.

"I told you two to offline it as soon as it was sparked!"

"Lord Megatron we can't offline her," said Knockout

"And why not?!" Knockout cowered a little behind Breakdown.

"We're bonded Lord Megatron. If we offline her we could offline ourselves."

"Why is that?"

"She has a bond with each of us and if we offline her we could offline because a torn bond is painful and usually makes a bot offline. We can't offline her because it could offline me and Knockout." Megatron scoffed.

"Very well...you will keep the sparkling...but if it causes me any trouble I will offline it." Breakdown and Knockout looked at each other as Megatron stomped out of the room. Sterling started crying and Knockout shushed her.

"Everything will be all right Sterling," whispered Knockout. Breakdown held Knockout's shoulders and gently used his finger to stroke Sterling's helm. She stopped crying and relaxed in Knockout's arms once again.

"Come on KO. You and Sterling need some rest." Knockout stood up and his knees almost buckled beneath him but Breakdown caught him before he could fall. Knockout winced.

"I'll carry you to our quarters." Breakdown picked up Knockout and carried him to their quarters.

* * *

Knockout let Breakdown take Sterling from his arms and the blue mech sat her in the crib next to their berth.

"Get some rest KO. If anything happens comm me and I'll be here."

"All right Breakdown." Knockout propped his arm behind his helm and fell into recharge. The one opticed mech smiled and kissed Knockout's helm and then walked out of the room.

**The Next Day...**

Knockout gently pulled the line from his spark chamber and Sterling took it in her mouth and sucked the spark energy from the feeding line.

"Don't give her too much KO." Knockout nodded and took the feeding line from Sterling's mouth. She whined but Breakdown placed a bottle in Sterling's mouth. Sterling took it gratefully and her optics began to droop. Knockout smiled and took over holding the bottle. Breakdown watched Sterling open and close her servo as she drank the warm low grade.

"She's too beautiful KO."

"She is. She'll be a real sparkbreaker."


	5. Getting Older

**Several Months Later...**

"Sterling come here." Sterling looked up at Knockout.

"Come to mama." Knockout held out his servos and Breakdown made her stand up. She sat back down.

"We've been trying to make her walk for a joor now."

"She's stubborn. It'll take her a while Breakdown." Sterling held Breakdown's finger and laughed. Knockout couldn't help but smile and watch her use Breakdown's fingers to hold herself up.

"She'll learn eventually." Knockout sighed and Sterling let go of Breakdown's servo and reach towards Knockout.

"Mama!"

"Come on Sterling. You can walk to me. Come on." She let his other servo go and she took wobbly steps towards Knockout and landed in his arms. Knockout smiled and held her.

"I knew you could do it."

* * *

Sterling followed at Knockout's heels as he walked towards the med-bay.

"Mama is daddy going to come back soon?" asked Sterling; her voice quivering slightly.

"He'll be back soon Sterling. I promise. He just had to check on one of the energon mines for Megatron."

"So he'll be back soon?"

"Yes Sterling. He will." She started running around the med-bay and Knockout chuckled.

"Did your sire give you energon goodies?"

"Yep!" She squealed and ran in circles.

"That crash is definitely going to hit hard. Preferably when Breakdown get's here." Knockout felt a smiled form on his face and he watched her enjoy the rush of energy by running around in circles. Breakdown looked in and Sterling ran to him.

"Daddy!" He took her into his arms.

"I don't think feeding you energon goodies was a good idea."

"I'm tired." Sterling laid against Breakdown's chest. Knockout chuckled.

"I don't think it was either. She was running around the med-bay for half a mega cycle."

* * *

"I don't wanna recharge," said Sterling drowsily.

"You're tired Sterling. You need to recharge."

"I don't want to mama!"

"You have to Sterling." Sterling let her arm hang over Knockout's shoulder and her helm rested on his shoulder.

"I'm not," she yawned, "Tired." She instantly fell into recharge.

"Stubborn little femme."

* * *

"What's that Prime doing here?" asked Sterling.

"Orion Pax, is one of us." Sterling looked curiously up at Knockout and Breakdown, who looked equally confused.

* * *

Sterling ran though the Nemesis. She passed one of the many wash racks and heard somebody purging. She walked in and spotted the bulky frame of 'Orion Pax'. He stood up and noticed her.

"Hello Sterling."

"Hi Orion. Why were you purging? Are you sick?" she asked curiously.

"I just haven't been feeling right for the past few solar cycles."

"Should I get my mama?"

"No. I'm fine but if I keep purging my tanks I will come to the med-bay."

"All right!" Sterling walked out of the wash racks and started walking to the med-bay.

"Sterling." She squeaked in fear as she turned around and met Megatron's optics.

"Y-Yes Lord Megatron?"

"Tell your carrier that Orion requires a thorough examination and that he will be in the med-bay in half a mega cycle."

"Y-Yes, Lord Megatron."


	6. Orion Pax

She ran quickly to the med-bay.

"Sterling what's wrong?" asked Knockout with a raised optic ridge.

"M-Megatron...he still scares me."

"I know." Knockout picked her up.

"Megatron told me to tell you that Orion is going to be in here in a half a mega cycle for an examination."

"All right then. You'd better go find something to do."

"Ok." Knockout put Sterling down and she ran out of the room.

* * *

Sterling stood outside the med-bay and she watched as Orion held his helm in his servos as Megatron and Knockout conversed.

"He's sparked Lord Megatron. With twins."

"Twins?"

"Yes. He's about a week sparked. He hasn't had the necessary energon rations to support three beings and as a result its draining most of his energy which explains why he's been recharging late into the afternoon and has been falling into recharge while he's been working."

"Orion were you aware of your condition?" asked Megatron.

"No Lord Megatron," answered the clerk.

"About how long until the small sparks transfer Knockout?"

"Anywhere from two to three weeks is the closest estimate. I can't tell exactly because I can't tell the rate that his gestation chamber is creating the spark chambers for both sparks."

"What Earth date will they be sparked?"

"Hard to tell with a mech his size. They could end up being sparked anywhere after his sixth orbital cycle."

"And what about their health?"

"Orion is doing fine for not having to correct amount of energon. The first small spark is largest and is in good health. I can't say as much for the second one though." Sterling saw Orion snap his head up and look at Knockout.

"What do you mean you can't say as much for the second one?" asked Megatron.

"It's quite small and weak. Most likely from energon deprivation. The larger one was probably getting most of the little energon they got." Orion looked down and held a servo over the seam of his spark chamber.

"Will it survive?" asked Orion; with what seemed to be worry and fright.

"If you start drinking the required energon for being sparked most likely." Knockout turned to Megatron.

"Are you the sire my lord?"

"Yes Knockout." Sterling gasped and she immediately slapped her servo over her mouth and ran back to their private quarters.

"Megatron sparked Orion!"

**That Night**

"Orion!" chirped Sterling. The red and blue mech turned to look at her.

"Hello Sterling."

"How did your checkup go?"

"Not quite as I expected."

"Why?" She hopped up on the desk beside him.

"I am carrying two small sparks. Lord Megatron's sparklings."

"Wow," she said quietly.

"Two sparks is twins right?" Orion nodded.

"I read that twins are rare."

"Yes they are."

"Mama said Twins are created by one spark splitting in two."

"Yes." Sterling kicked her pedes and watched them swing back and forth.

"Is something the matter Sterling?"

"I'm just thinking." Orion gently set his large servo on her shoulder.

"If you ever need someone to talk to I will listen."

"Thank you Orion." She gently hugged him, slipped off the desk, and ran to her family's quarters.

* * *

**Just for those who are curious about Orion/Optimus' sparklings I might do a side story for them but I want to know if you guys want me to make one. Review and tell me if you do.**


	7. Megatron's Plan

**The Next Day**

Sterling walked towards Orion's lab but stopped and hid behind a wall when she saw Megatron and Knockout talking. She listened in.

"Those two sparklings will be the perfect start of my new army. The perfect Soldiers."

"Yes they will Lord Megatron. How long did those sedatives I gave you last exactly?"

"Long enough to interface with him and make it look like nothing ever happened afterwards."

"Perfect. That mix is complete then." Megatron laughed.

"Orion cannot know of this."

"I agree. Project New Army will be between you, myself, and Breakdown." Sterling slapped her servo over her mouth to keep from making any noise and she crept away.

* * *

"Orion! Orion!" The red and blue mech turned around to meet Sterling; who was holding two cubes of yellow energon in her arms.

"I have your energon...and I have something to tell you." He nodded and closed the door. She handed the two cubes of energon to him and he started drinking the first one and made a face. She giggled slightly.

"What kind of energon is this?"

"The energon you're supposed to have while you're carrying." The red and blue mech continued to drink the energon and Sterling sat on the desk again.

"What is it that you needed to tell me Sterling?" She sighed.

"Have Megatron appeared to have feelings for you?" she asked quietly.

"As in?"

"Feelings...like love?" Orion face turned a little red.

"Sometimes..."

"He doesn't mean it Orion. He just wanted to use you for a project."

"A project? What do you mean?"

"To make a perfect soldier. You aren't a Con like me Orion!"

"Sterling I was held Captive by the Autob—"

"No you weren't Orion! You are the Autobot leader! They won't tell you the truth! I am! Look it up!" Orion stared at the small femme. She groaned in aggravation.

"Orion you have blue optics! I have red! We're not the same! We are from two different sides of this never-ending War! You're an Autobot!" Orion sighed.

_'Maybe she's lost it,'_ he thought.

"Forget it! You won't listen to me! I'm just a dumb little sparkling!" She jumped off the table and ran out.

* * *

Sterling sat in Knockout's arms and sighed. He gently stroked her back.

"Mama I'm tired."

"Would you like to go recharge?"

"Yes please." Knockout stood up and walked to their quarters and laid Sterling on her berth.

"Mama can I recharge with you?"

"I guess so Sterling." Knockout laid on his and Breakdown's berth and Sterling climbed up and laid beside him.

* * *

Sterling looked in the med-bay. Orion was on the medical berth unconscious. Megatron sneered. Sterling listened to what they were saying.

"This syrum will speed up his carrying period to about 6 orbital cycles. It's not much but they will be created faster and be sparked sooner." Sterling got worried.

"Oh no. I'm going to have to hurry with my plan to get Orion back to the Autobots." She ran with the data pad in her servos to Orion's deserted lab. She placed it were he would find it and then she ran back to where Soundwave usually worked. The visored mech turned to look at her.

"Hi 'Wave! Could you bridge me to the mine my daddy went to? Mama said I need to be with him." Soundwave nodded and opened a bridge.

"Thank you!" She ran though into the mine. Breakdown stood off to the side and she ran to the entrance of it.


End file.
